


闲暇一刻

by vassalordnini



Series: 宝贝系列 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *五岁的时候





	闲暇一刻

*  
他们亲热，争吵，做爱，接吻，战斗，没有任何理由和逻辑。  
以上为背景。

*  
蔡徐坤听到门响，想着是阿姨，就继续坐在电脑前听之前的DEMO。过一会儿他觉得不对。

他和王子异在门口贴了两个挂钩，一个是米奇一个是唐老鸭。王子异在家会把家门钥匙挂在唐老鸭的挂钩上，他则是米奇，这样进门的人能第一时间看到谁在家，主要是为了告诉阿姨。  
因为自从孩子大一点换成了钟点工阿姨后，就发生过好多次阿姨的惊吓和惊喜——阿姨打扫书房一开门看到一具尸体：“蔡先生！你怎么在家！”，以及，王子异健身结束只穿着运动裤上楼洗澡让阿姨一下捂住了眼睛。  
所以阿姨一进门，看到钥匙，就会极具穿透力地——  
“蔡先生您在家啊！”  
可是今天却没有声音。

蔡徐坤觉得奇怪，打开书房的门。书房门斜对着房门，门口站着一个特别高的人，穿着一件有五彩斑斓图案的黑色卫衣，带着棒球帽和墨镜，正弯着腰点手上的东西。  
进屋都不摘墨镜，蔡徐坤喝了一口杯子里的热咖啡。  
这个人始终都没抬头看一眼自己。  
“诶。”蔡徐坤说。  
才抬头，隔着乌漆嘛黑的墨镜看着自己。  
“我回来啦……”  
“你等下，我先把需要放冰箱的东西给整理出来。”

此人正是自己的法定伴侣，最好的朋友，曾经的队友，逐梦娱乐圈的好伙伴——  
王子异。  
“带了这么多东西？”蔡徐坤走过来。  
“嗯……妈妈让带的。”王子异随手脱下墨镜，递给蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤接过来，又伸手摘下对方的帽子，黑色的碎发一下掉下来遮住了王子异的眼睛。  
他们已经认识快要十年，王子异却像是完全没变，还是一样的发型。只是今天蔡徐坤看到他却觉得有点陌生，可以说是有点不同，有点太平和了，又有点太安静。  
他说不上来哪里不同，只是觉得奇怪，他把手里的墨镜和帽子放到一边，坐在了餐桌旁的椅子上，看着王子异进出厨房收拾东西，还洗了水果放在了他面前。  
最后才慢悠悠地说：“我怎么觉得少了点设么……”  
王子异拿起盘子里一只小小的梨，看了看，咬了一口：“怎么了坤，表情这么奇怪？”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异。

看了大概两分钟，王子异快把梨吃完了。  
蔡徐坤说：“王子异，你回家了。”  
“嗯。”  
“那孩子呢？”

王子异：“啊。”  
“……忘了。”  
蔡徐坤：“啊？”

想起来了，他俩还有个孩子呢。

*  
这孩子当然不是意外，也是千辛万苦远渡重洋耗费重金而来，做下决定的时候被身边人说了又说骂了又骂，还是坚持了下来。蔡徐坤十分惊讶地看着王子异啃最后一口梨，又问：“大哥，和你说话呢，孩子呢？”  
王子异没接他的眼神，又把梨核扔进了垃圾桶，洗了手，回到蔡徐坤身边，拉住蔡徐坤的手。  
蔡徐坤有点不耐烦了。  
王子异回答：“哎，又不会丢，留我爸我妈那里了。”  
“为什么啊？我们很少把她一个人留在太原啊，生病了吗？”  
“当然没有了。”  
“那是怎么回事？爸爸妈妈身体不舒服吗？那就更不应该留在那里添乱了……”  
“坤坤，你想什么呢。”  
“是……孩子不想见我吗？”蔡徐坤最后的问句很缓慢。  
王子异搂住蔡徐坤的肩膀，带着蔡徐坤坐在了沙发上，他一直看着蔡徐坤，眉眼满是温柔：“你家闺女才五岁，她想你想的不得了……”  
蔡徐坤不能理解，他还是很困惑，他已经两个月没回家了，明天下午又要回美国，此时此刻王子异却阻止了自己和女儿见面。他皱着眉，全然忘记了自己之前说过的话和做过的事，只想着眼前的问题，也没有意识到一直以来自己的心情。  
王子异说：“你和我说，让我们两个别回来，她这个年纪毕竟不能独自坐飞机回来，所以我只好先把她寄存在我爸妈那里，我回来看看你。”  
蔡徐坤才想起来。

这次回家实属偶然，本来计划内是没有这个安排的。蔡徐坤新专辑刚推出两周，打歌舞台上了三个，一个月后又要开启新的世界巡演，必须马上回美国进行新的编舞，根本是没有余裕回家休息的，这半年都应该在旅途和辗转中折腾。  
所以当带着孩子回自己父母身边的王子异接到蔡徐坤电话问家里空调遥控器在哪儿，其实是非常意外的，王子异马上说我带着孩子回去吧，我们好久没见了，下次不知道是什么时候。  
蔡徐坤却回答，不需要。  
不需要你们现在回来。

“啊……”此刻的蔡徐坤整个人嵌进了王子异和沙发共同构成的柔软又合适的空间中，才想起来自己说“不需要”时平静的语气，和挂断电话的速度。  
“那你回来干嘛？”蔡徐坤问正在给他按摩肩膀的王子异。  
王子异按摩肩膀的手下滑，顺着蔡徐坤的胳膊，一路揉揉捏捏：“给你找遥控器。”  
“空调遥控器我找到了。”  
“电视遥控器呢？”  
蔡徐坤笑着扭头看王子异：“我不看电视。”  
王子异也笑起来，靠近蔡徐坤亲了一下那颗痣：“那也可以做点别的。”  
这按摩的手按着按着就到了不清不楚的地方，睡衣当时买的就大了一些，裤腰的松紧方便进出，上衣也被掀到胸前。蔡徐坤也懒得阻止，熟悉的手掌与其说是爱抚不如说是另一种“按摩”，反正可以确定家里没有孩子，就他们俩。  
蔡徐坤的身体继续沉进沙发的更深处，王子异在他的上方。他眯着眼看王子异，伸出手摸了摸王子异的头发。  
“怎么孩子不在就耍流氓呢？”  
结果嘴上还是不放过王子异。  
王子异吻着他左边的肋骨，房间里二十七度，接触之间湿意泛上来，不知道是来自于亲吻还是因为有点出汗，蔡徐坤觉得心上缱绻，像是从里到外都被照拂着。  
王子异的嗓音闷闷的：“二人世界还不做点少儿不宜的事情吗？”  
感受到吻的位置逐渐下移，蔡徐坤反而有点紧张起来：“喂，你干嘛呀，大白天的，午饭还没有——”  
就被久违地奇异触感打断了。  
过了好一会儿，只听到两个人的呼吸频率逐渐同步，衣服来回摩擦，喉咙底部有些压抑的声响，王子异才又开口：“先忙正事。”

*  
蔡徐坤擦干净身体站在漱口的王子异背后，一脸怨念地用眼神发射着可能有杀伤力的光波。  
王子异在镜子里看蔡徐坤的脸：“你现在这个表情……刚刚可没说不愿意。”  
蔡徐坤鼻子里“哼”了一声。  
王子异拿纸巾擦了一下嘴，突然眼神放光：“诶，对了，宝贝现在学会学马叫了！”  
说起孩子蔡徐坤又忘了刚刚的失身大恨：“怎么学的给我看看啊……”  
王子异眼珠一转：“不行，不给你看，今天不说孩子。”  
蔡徐坤皱眉：“你今天到底怎么回事？”  
“既然我没把孩子带回来，那今天就是我们两个人，我只负责哄你，坤坤。”  
“有你这样当爹的吗王子异？”蔡徐坤懒得理王子异。

没孩子不代表就只有他俩——浴室里放着大的儿童浴盆，各种小玩具；出了浴室房间里到处都是贴纸，一面涂了黑板漆的墙上是彩笔画的各种故事和图案，小花太阳和小狗，五条腿的人和三个头的鸟；两个人一前一后走到厨房，打开冰箱，手指胡萝卜，奶酪棒，还有上回阿姨包的迷你饺子，All for baby，不过也不尽然，还有猫的罐头和狗的零食，家里谁横行霸道谁的口粮就多，看起来明显不是这两个大人。  
蔡徐坤洋洋得意：“只负责哄我的王大厨，请问中午给我做什么吃啊？”  
王子异看向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤轻蔑地看着王子异。  
王子异说：“我猜到你想吃什么了。”  
蔡徐坤眼神里有些无奈：“我也猜到你想做什么了。”  
王子异突然笑地非常灿烂：“诶，要不然咱俩能过到一起呢？”  
“你也就和我在一起会对付对付，就会对付我。”蔡徐坤幽幽地回了一句。  
“你就说你想不想吃吗？”  
“……想吃。”

王大厨版豪华泡面，华丽诞生。  
面还是之前尤长靖寄给他们的LAKSA面，王子异还从自己女儿的粮库里偷了点虾仁和之前涮火锅剩的鱼丸之类的扔进了锅里。最终一整碗香喷喷的端出来，蔡徐坤一大碗，王子异一小碗。  
王子异年少时曾在采访里说过，有一天他吃辣吃夜宵垃圾食品说明他疯了。但是跟着蔡徐坤这么多年他不仅疯了，还对疯的流程了解地很彻底。大半夜爬起来从冰箱里拿鸡肉给蔡徐坤做口水鸡，熟练掌握“其实也是我们想吃”煮面三十六法，还学会了炒方便面。  
朋友们总结道：“爱情让人疯狂。”  
王子异对着蔡徐坤唱到：“Crazy for you！”  
时过境迁，当就两个人在家时，蔡徐坤不是不想为难一下王子异，可是为难这件事也是一件难事，为何不放彼此一码，再加上泡面自己也是真的想吃。其实做也是为自己而做，王子异一个人的话午饭完全可以全麦面包配牛奶水果。所以当他端着有七八种配料的方便面时，还是双手合十心存感激。  
难得没有孩子，吃饭的战场挪到沙发上，王子异很自然地从扶手上找到遥控器打开了电视。  
是一档娱乐节目。  
“——小众的音乐风格能否被市场所接受，是否他的偶像光环已经退却，真正要回答‘音乐’这个命题——”  
王子异跳出直播频道切换到应用程序，问蔡徐坤：“看个电影？”  
蔡徐坤把脸从巨大的碗里抬起来，“都行。”

最后电影也没看成，因为还没选择好电影面汤就见底了。蔡徐坤主动提出要洗碗，王子异送上鼓励式掌声。结果洗碗时又变身巨大的树袋熊，让很久不干家务的蔡徐坤先生体验了一下自己干活时孩子粘着有多么烦。  
之后两个人反而困惑了，按照王子异的理论吃完饭就躺尸会胖死，他们又不是能一起下楼牵手散步的身份。这几天猫和狗都送去寄养了，没孩子也没猫没狗，一点饭后闲情的天伦之乐都享受不上，两人黏黏糊糊地抱着在客厅放了点古典音乐晃荡。好久没这么黏糊了，其实谁也没沉浸其中，都在想二人世界接下来一步该干嘛。  
总之有的事情不能做了，白日宣淫，一次就行。  
“我回来之前你在干嘛？”  
蔡徐坤晃了晃头，“在工作。”  
“那好，”王子异摸摸蔡徐坤的脸，“我们今天，绝对不谈工作，谁都不允许写歌。”  
蔡徐坤叹一口气，叹地很长很远。

*  
最后就是开着音响，两个人蜷在沙发上。  
是一首很老的粤语歌，没留意是谁的歌单，两个人都能跟着副歌哼几句。

如果此时是一部王家卫的电影，他们应该分享一支烟。  
如果他们是两个普通到不能再普通的人，应该看着各自的手机。  
可惜都没有，不抽烟，更没有喝酒，自律了仿佛比一万年更久；不看手机，微信上是工作，在休息的确定时间段内不会联系他们，微博上是那个“外在”的世界，爱意和恶意交融，冰霜雨雪，刀山火海，无数个自己在不同的故事里。在过去的几千个日夜里，这样的时刻往往都在，聊音乐，写歌。  
王子异摇头，不允许，今天没有音乐。

蔡徐坤在沙发上的一堆毛绒玩具里面乱摸，摸到一本硬硬的册子，拿出来一看，是一本诗集。  
自己之前为了能更好地写歌词专门买的，没看几页就留在了家里，这次也许有机会可以好好看看。  
诗人并非本国人，是翻译过来的词句，他翻开看到都是一些言简意赅的短句  
于是他朝自己头上方摸过去。他此刻枕在王子异的肩膀上，摸到王子异的脸，轻轻拍了两下。  
“我给你念诗好不好。”  
王子异说好。

他随机翻开一页——  
没头没尾的，是诗的一段——  
“感谢他们  
让我生活在三度空间里，  
在一个地平线因变动而真实，  
既不抒情也不矫饰的空间。 

他们并不知道  
自己空着的手里盛放了好多东西。  
“诶，”蔡徐坤语调上扬，“这首诗蛮有意思的，我看看啊……”

王子异觉察到蔡徐坤的沉默，就问：“怎么了，讲什么的？”  
随后蔡徐坤毛茸茸的脑袋在自己的肩窝来回蹭了蹭，说“没什么”。  
王子异想，等蔡徐坤走了，自己一定要好好看一下这本诗集。

*  
最后还是有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“我明天就退出歌坛。”  
“行。”  
“那我把团队给你吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“换我在家看孩子，你去赚钱吧。”  
“可以的。”  
“……我还有首歌没做完。”  
“这就算了，咱俩，咱俩的音乐理念不一样，想做的东西也不同。”  
“切。”

“还是算了……”  
“嗳？”  
“管孩子还是有点烦……”  
“能不能今天不提孩子？好不容易一天不在。”  
“你这话对得起孩子和你爸妈吗？”  
“对不起了。”  
“哎你说她啥时候才能长大啊……”  
“对啊，啥时候啊……”  
“子异，对不起。”  
“？突然这是哪一出？”  
“行了，这一趴过了。”  
“行吧……”  
“那你亲我干嘛呀？”  
“怕你乱想。”  
“那我也要亲你。”

“哎，你说啊，”蔡徐坤语调深沉，“我这样是不是有点像，就……”  
王子异一下翻过身，视线从上方压迫过来。  
“……你干嘛？”  
“那你要说谁？”王子异的话听不出语气。  
蔡徐坤觉得有点尴尬：“我没想说谁。”  
王子异低下身子，他的额头贴着蔡徐坤的额头，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖。王子异闭上眼，蔡徐坤也随之闭上眼。  
王子异开口说话，声音很小，但是这么近他相信蔡徐坤一定能听的清清楚楚，这些话能通过接触的皮肤进入蔡徐坤的身体，渗透进他的心底。  
“坤坤，你说什么都可以，但是有的话不要说，也不要乱想。你就是你。”  
蔡徐坤率先睁开眼，他看到王子异有点颤抖的睫毛，抱住了王子异的脖子。

他声线有点纤细，带着撒娇的意味：“老公，我们晚上点海底捞的外卖好不好啊？”  
王子异睁开眼，他的眼底又都是爱意和宠溺了，他印了一个吻在蔡徐坤唇上。  
“好。”

没有比热热乎乎一起吃火锅更幸福的事情了。  
如果有那就是家里还没有小孩。

*  
“唰——”窗帘一下被助理拉开：“赶紧起来吧，处理一下现在的状况。”  
LA又是一如既往的大晴天，阳光不要钱似的地冲进房间。  
蔡徐坤还躺在床上，不，陷在被褥和衣服的山谷里，他只睡了4个小时，头发乱七八糟，脸有点肿。  
“噔噔噔噔噔噔噔”有劲儿的脚步声传过来，两条小短腿倒腾地很快。  
蔡徐坤以为她会一下冲上床，却听到脚步声停下了。他翻过身，揉揉眼睛，看着离床边不远的小丫头有点害羞地低着头站着，还偷偷抬眼看他。  
蔡徐坤被逗笑了，笑得有点疲惫，心里却是无奈又轻松，他艰难地支起身体，朝小丫头伸出手：“站在那里干嘛呀，到爸爸这里来。”  
这丫头抬起头，自然卷的头发上别了一个金色的小皇冠，扭扭捏捏地凑过来，她还太小，太久不见记忆会冲淡，知道是爸爸却不能马上进入状态，觉得羞。  
蔡徐坤笑地越发柔和，助理在一边叹气，这世界上只有一个人能得到他这样的笑容。  
蔡徐坤动动手指：“过来呀，让爸爸抱抱，看看是不是又长大啦？”  
最终小家伙突破了心理防线，加快了脚步跑过来，试图冲上床——“诶，等下，爸爸给你脱鞋，哎，穿着鞋不能抱！”  
小丫头彻底回忆起来，这个人和家里那个的不同之处，对了，这就是她好久没见到的爸爸。

助理还是打扰了沉浸在父女重逢喜悦的蔡徐坤：“那个，子异上午逛街去了，让你管一下孩子……”

蔡徐坤：“！！！！！！”

-END-


End file.
